The Christmas Waltz
by Lola Fairweather
Summary: "Frosted window panes, candles gleaming inside, painted candy canes on the tree..." Brennan and Booth prepare for the pending Holidays with their family. One shot.


**A/N:** Just a little Holiday piece I put together. Happy Holidays to everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones, just borrowing the characters.

Booth scratched absently at the underside of his throat as he adjusted the final bolt on the blue tricycle Brennan had picked up yesterday for their son Elan.

He took a step back admiring his handy work with his hands on his waist and grunted in approval.

Booth thought it was a pointless gift at this time of the year with the slushy mess of gray snow that streaked the general DC area. This meant that Elan would probably be relegated to cycling noisily around the 2nd floor playroom along with an equally noisy Christine when she finally received the doll house she requested. Booth could just hear his baby girl chatting idly as she guided her dolls through the impressively detailed three story toy home. There would be no rest in the Booth-Brennan household for quite some weeks.

After triple checking his work on the tricycle Booth moved it back to the farthest corner of the garage and covered it up with a tarp and made his way into the house. A sense of accomplishment reflected in his gait as he entered the kitchen to cheerful sounds of laughter and familiar Christmas carols.

A lazy grin formed on his lips as he watched Christine hand her mother an ornament while standing on her tip toes. She brushed a curl of dirty blonde hair from her face and danced in place as she waited for her mother's next instruction. Brennan smiled down at their daughter and asked for another decoration. Christine picked a candy cane and wrapped her arms around her mother's thigh and watched in awe as she hung it delicately from another branch.

The music changed to a more up beat Christmas track and Christine squeaked in glee and raised her arms towards Brennan. Unable to resist Brennan bent slightly, picked her daughter up, and began to twirl her around to the music.

"Mama!" Christine giggled with her head thrown back. She curled her little arms around her mother's neck and held on tight.

"Hey Booth." Max greeted as he came in through the back door with grocery bags, Sweets, and Elan in tow.

Booth watched Elan run into the kitchen with a box of microwave popcorn in his little fists.

"Max, Sweets." He nodded as they unloaded the items from the store onto the kitchen island. Quickly catching Elan, Booth scooped his son up into his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Where do you think you're going buddy?"

"Mama needs the popcorn." He informed Booth with serious blue eyes. Booth laughed and placed him on the kitchen island as he removed his winter jacket. "Mama needs to pop the popcorn first. Why don't you ask Uncle Sweets for help with putting on your pajamas and then you can finish decorating the tree. How does that sound?"

Elan nodded and Booth helped him down from the island.

"Sweets, do you mind?" He asked the young psychologist.

"Not at all. Don't finish all the egg nog." Sweets called as he made his way upstairs with the three year old.

Christine ran into the kitchen to greet Max with a hug. "Hi Grandpa!" She shouted.

"Indoor voices Christine." Brennan chided softly while perusing through the groceries. "Dad, did you forget the vegan egg nog?"

"Of course not, baby." Max said as he handed her the carton in question.

"Thanks Dad." She smiled and checked the ingredients. Booth gaze swept appreciatively over his wife's form. She was wearing a simple scoop neck tee and those wonderful stretchy leggings she traversed the house in. It had been a while since the two had a moment to themselves, with all the Christmas shopping, school pageants, and steady influx of holiday parties between the Jeffersonian and FBI the couple couldn't catch a break.

"Hi." Booth breathed as he situated himself behind his wife. He ran his hands down her torso and glanced at Max and Christine, ensuring that they were currently occupied.

Brennan murmured a soft hello, her attention still captivated by the holiday drink. Not one for subtleties, as usual, Booth chuckled and pushed her hair away from her neck and pressed his lips to the warm skin he found. "Baby, I think Max got the right one." He commented and took the carton from her hands. He gripped her waist and cradled her round ass with his hips.

"Booth," She scolded with a laugh. "We have company."

"I know. But damn babe, you smell so good."

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Christine asked from Max's arms.

"Minding his business, honey. As should you." Max answered for the couple. "Come on let's get you into some pajamas."

"It's not bedtime yet." Christine complained as he took her upstairs.

Booth turned Brennan in his arms and crushed his mouth to hers, mentally reminding himself to add a bottle of scotch to Max's Christmas gift.

"Finally." Booth sighed. It was nice having their family around for the holidays but they were always around. Between Max, Sweets, and the kids sneaking into their bedroom early in the mornings Booth found it hard to have some alone time with his favorite forensic anthropologist.

"Oh." Brennan gasped as he slid his hands past the elastic waist band of her leggings and cupped her bare bottom. She rocked her hips against his and hid her face in the smooth slope of his neck. Small hands slipped into the sleeves of his t shirt and gripped his thick biceps. Booth picked her up with ease and placed her on the island table top. His mouth found hers again and he deepened their kisses, with their tongues slipping against each other.

"Sweets." Brennan gulped as she pulled back for some much needed air.

"What, Bones?" She couldn't possibly be thinking about their 'adopted' son while he had his tongue in her mouth.

"Is he spending the evening here again? I'll need to put some new sheets on Parkers bed."

"Ugh, Bones!"

"I'm sorry. I can assure you I was throughly enjoying this prelude to sexual intercourse, but you know how my mind works."

Booth grunted as her legs tighten around him and she pressed another kiss to his lips. He dropped his head to her chest. "I don't want you thinking about Sweets when I'm thinking about how badly I want to be inside you."

"I was thinking about that too Booth." She reassured him with a lazy grin. "But we need to have dinner, put the kids to bed, and figure out sleeping arrangements."

"If you guys don't mind, would it be alright if I spent the night again." Sweets remerged from upstairs with Elan perched on his hip.

"Sure, Sweets." Brennan hopped down from the table top and looked to Booth with her patented 'I told you so look' that was so insufferably adorable. He grabbed her by the waist and gave her a kiss, a promise of more to come.

"Of course couldn't imagine you anywhere else." He claimed earnestly with a clap to the young man on the back and pulled Elan from his arms.

"Great. I'll go set the table."

Brennan gave Booth a look with her head cocked to the side and checked the crockpot bubbling away silently.

"Holiday cheer bones." Brennan looked to the pair, both wearing identical smiles.

"I find that these days I'm exhibiting more of that then you."

Booth cupped a hand around one of Elan's ears and pressed his head to his shoulder. "That's because I'm in desperate need of some _holiday nookie!_"

"What's nookie?" Elan asked.

"Told you that never works." Brennan shook her head, her attention redirected to the crockpot.

"Cookie, I said cookie bub."


End file.
